King of Reindeer and Beards
by HannahBerrie
Summary: Anna loves Kristoff, but his smell can be a little nauseating. And by a little, she means a lot. Maybe a little bath of hers could change his mind. Kristanna smut n' fluff. Cover image credit goes to lovelyrugbee.


Being an ice harvester wasn't easy work, to put it simply. From the crack of dawn to the fall of dusk, it was all heavy labor, all the time. Cutting, lifting, hauling, mining, and repeat. Arms clenched and back bent, furrowed brow and throaty grunts. Calloused hands from gripping the rough wood of an ice pick and sore ankles from steadying oneself to the slick ice.

It was no surprise that Kristoff would trudge back to the castle in the evenings with muscles sore and back covered in a cool sweat. Even though some people (such as Anna and Elsa) might find it gross, Kristoff couldn't help but be secretly proud; all the grit and grime was evidence of a hard day's work, which was always something to feel good about. And besides, he never had really minded feeling a little dirty – you kind of had to roll with it, in his line of work. But now that he was living in the castle, things were a little different. Now he had a princess to impress, and most of all not scare off.

Anna would always stay up as late as she could before Elsa told her to "just get to bed already," bouncing on the balls of her feet and fluttering around excitedly. As soon as Kristoff pushed the two front doors aside, she'd let out a squeal of delight and throw herself into his arms, kissing him all over with elated giggles and warm lips. Her cheeks would press against his; soft and freckled and rosy. She always smelt like vanilla, sugar, and sweet milk chocolate, and that was the one time Kristoff couldn't stand his own stench: He absolutely hated getting her mangled with his own sweaty, slimy odor, even though she herself said that she didn't mind it so much, but the smell could be a little nauseating.

Though by a little, she usually meant a lot.

"You know, it wouldn't really hurt to take a bath every now and then," she said one evening, pulling away with a scrunched up nose and a pout on her lips.

"I bathe!" He protested, pouting right back.

"With soap?"

Kristoff paused. "...Yes."

"Ew!" Anna pushed him away, torn between laughter and disgust. "You need a bath. Right now."

Kristoff shrugged and rolled his eyes, a smile playing on the corner of his lips. "I'll take one later."

"No!" Anna wrapped her small, nimble fingers around his wrist with a moue of annoyance. With a single tug, she began to pull him down the corridors, with a surprising amount of force, no less. "You're taking one _now_."

Kristoff couldn't help but grin. "Oh really?" He taunted, allowing himself to be dragged along. "And who's going to make me?"

Anna gave off a noise that was in between a snort and a scowl, sounding more cute than anything threatening. "Me," she smirked, turning to coyly look over her shoulder at him.

It was only one word, but that was all it took. Kristoff suddenly found himself feeling anxious; his heart leapt into his throat and a tingling sensation spread out against his arms, making it feel as if he'd suddenly been dunked into an electric pool.

He knew she could sense it too, if the way her eyes sparkled and she grinned impishly at him was any indication. Leading him into her personal bathroom (Well, was it theirs now? Kristoff wasn't sure), Anna shut the door behind them, her giggle echoing off the walls.

As Anna ran about lighting some candles, Kristoff looked around anxiously. His palms were clammy as he eyed the slick marble floors, the seemingly endless assortment of soaps, and most of all, the polished white tub. He took a deep breath, annoyed at how shaky and unstable it came out.

Why was he so nervous? He was just going to take a bath. With her in the room. Possibly. Most likely. Knowing Anna, most definitely. But even though they had been married almost a month ago, Kristoff still hadn't been able to help but feel nervous and stammer over his words and feel his cheeks heat up whenever he was with Anna...like _that_. Not that he thought she was going to try anything (scratch that, she probably was), but still.

Thankfully, Anna didn't seem to notice his hesitation – either that or she was quietly enjoying it. Walking up to him, she briskly began unbuttoning his shirt, in an almost professional manner. She didn't seem to mind how he started shivering to her touch, his stare filled with adorer and shock. Instead she unbuttoned, untied, and undid her way until he was left in nothing but his undergarments, cheeks red and sputtering in protest.

"It's not like I haven't seen you like this before," Anna said with a little roll of her eyes, bending over in the most perfect of ways to turn on the water.

Kristoff said nothing and eyed her warily, trying to ignore how sporadically his heart was fluttering against his chest.

Anna hummed a little tune as she rummaged through the bathroom cupboards, pulling out and assortment of potions, lotions, and other indistinguishable products. "Trust me, this is going to be fun," she said, swinging her hips a little more than necessary as she walked and tossing Kristoff a catty grin.

Kristoff held back the soft whimper her words were threatening to evoke and instead focused on keeping his resistant manner. "I doubt it," he huffed, shivering in the cool air.

"We'll just see about that," Anna mused. One by one, she poured the soaps into the water, filling the room with their flowery aroma. Pink, frothy bubbles began to form, obscuring the water from sight. The scent was strong and irritated his nose, but he was silent, knowing that Anna would only add more if he so much as complained.

Looking pleased with her work, Anna sauntered back over to Kristoff, yanking his shorts down in one swift motion.

Kristoff couldn't help but yelp and cover himself as the air hit his skin, to which Anna only snickered. "Get in," she instructed, pushing him towards the tub.

She didn't offer much of a choice as he complied, tapping her foot on the ground and planting her hands on her hips. Once she saw that he had followed her demands, however, she beamed, reaching out to grab a washcloth.

Kristoff sighed and slacked his shoulders as Anna got to work, scrubbing his torso, shoulders, and back. Even if the smell was still bothersome, he had to admit, it felt nice. The water was cool but calming, and as he shut his eyes, he could feel the soft tickle of the bubbles against his skin as they fizzled and popped. There were no sounds except for the soft glimmer of the water, and Anna's light, even breathing.

He would have been completely relaxed, if it hadn't been for Anna deciding things were getting too..._dull_ for her taste. She seemed intent on torturing him, on making him squirm and whisper her name. She began to smooth the cloth against him slowly, dripping the water down his goosebump-ridden torso and making him shiver. "So how was work today?" She cooed, wrapping herself around him from behind and grinding her fingers into his chest.

Kristoff grit his teeth, refusing to succumb to her soft skin, the brush of her hair against his sides, her breath rich and husk against his neck, her tiny hands traveling lower – down, down, down...

_"ItWasFine!_" He managed to squeak out, yanking her hands back up to his shoulders.

She was going to kill him.

Anna chuckled, sliding her hands to his back. "I bet you're the best harvester ever," She whispered, leaning down to place kisses between his shoulder blades.

Kristoff let his head fall back slightly, his skin tingling wherever she touched it. "I g-guess I am..." he mumbled thickly. He didn't fully comprehend how he'd even gotten in this state in the first place. No matter how stubborn he was, Anna seemed to be an expert on turning him into a fumbling, stammering, red-faced pile of mush. He might as well been putty in her hands. Now whether or not he minded it, that was a whole other matter.

He was so entranced, he barely even noticed when Anna pulled away. He blinked slowly, watching as she walked away from him to place the washcloth in a basin. "Wh-what's wrong?" He stammered, not meaning to sound so whiny and desperate. "Why'd you stop?"

Anna smirked and shrugged as she turned to face him. "You're clean," she said simply, nibbling on her lower lip as she eyed him.

Never before had Kristoff imagined that those words would carry with them so much disappointment. His back was still prickling from where she'd kissed him, and his heart was hammering in his chest. "No I'm not," he said without thinking.

Anna snorted, a genuine smile curving her lips. "Oh really? You're not?"

Kristoff felt his cheeks grow hot, but he smiled back. "Yeah, I'm disgusting, really."

"Yes you are!" Anna replied, giggling harder. "You're the worst. I'm starting to regret not cleaning you more."

"Then get back over here," Kristoff countered, his eyes dark.

Anna held his gaze for a moment, her icy eyes turning a swirling storm-blue. Smiling slowly, she stepped closer to the tub, coming to stand in front of him. With a small wink, she started unlacing the back of her dress, her eyes directly on his the whole time.

Kristoff felt his cheeks turn pink as his previous playful banter faded, replaced instead by shaking hands and an erratic heartbeat in his ears.

Anna only smiled softly at him, slipping her corset off, followed by her shirt and skirt. Rolling her shoulders back, she blushed into her hairline, still shy even though she was trying her best to be seductive. But that's what Kristoff loved best about her; she wasn't some sultry temptress of tantalizing vixen. She was Anna. Clumsy, awkward, just plain Anna. And right now, she looked beautiful. Her lip was tucked into her mouth, and she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, letting him enjoy the view. Her skin shone in the candlelight, casting shadows over the hollow of her stomach and the curve of her thighs. Her breasts were full and prepossessing, not too big and yet not too small, with rosy, perky nipples just aching to be touched.

His eyes were held in place for a moment, captivated with the image of her. He was so hard for her already, and she was still a good five feet away from him. Luckily, she seemed to sense this problem, and closed the gap between them, coming to sit on the edge of the tub.

Kristoff squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his heart from beating right out of his chest as he felt Anna slip into the water in front of him, her small toes brushing up against his own larger ones. All his blood seemed to suddenly rush to his head, and it didn't get any better when Anna slid up beside him, resting a hand on his chest.

It got about ten times worse, actually.

"Hey," she said softly, brushing her fingers over the light, blond hairs on his torso.

Taking a deep breath, Kristoff opened his eyes to meet hers. "H-hey!" He felt his cheeks flush ever redder than they already were at how squeaky his voice sounded.

Anna giggled, her eyes twinkling as she slid her hand down his torso and came to rest on his thigh. Her small fingers smoothed slow, even circles over his skin, and she bit down on her lip gently. "Do you still hate baths?" She whispered, a devilish smirk on her face as she watched him squirm to her touch.

She was horrible.

"Yes," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "They're still awful."

Anna pouted and stuck out her tongue at him, her flirtatious ways killed by his obdurateness. "You're no fun!" She huffed before submerging herself into the water, puffing out her cheeks to hold air.

Kristoff couldn't help but smile down at her. Though she looked a little silly, with her cheeks blown to pufferfish standards and a meandering trail of bubbles streaming from her nose, he had to admit that she still looked enchanting. Her features were shimmering and delicate, and with her silvery cheeks, smooth, milky skin, and gently swirling hair, she looked like some other-worldly beauty, or a salacious siren of the sea.

Kristoff smirked slightly. Anna's romanticism was growing on him faster than he would have liked, though he shouldn't have been surprised. He'd found himself biting his lip more often, and the other harvesters had started teasing him over his new "Anna-talk;" words and such as "Yeesh," and "Jinx!" now flourished in his vocabulary. He'd even started eating chocolate more often, despite how artificial and sickeningly sugary it'd tasted before.

If it was anyone else but her, he would have hated it. But with her, it was hard not to fall under her spell; with her sparkling eyes and tinkling laugh and millions of tiny freckles that he was always trying to count, despite that they were as numerous as the stars she liked to gaze at in the indigo hush of midnight.

Kristoff sighed softly, completely smitten with the thought of her. However, his grin quickly turned into a yelp of surprise as he felt Anna brush her hand in between his legs, sending a shock of nerves and stimulation pulsating into his blood. Glaring down at the water, he stiffened his shoulders and brought his legs together, cheeks hot.

With a small, silvery laugh, Anna popped out of the water again, covered in soap suds and hair plastered to her face. "Hello!" She giggled.

Kristoff pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, giving her the dirtiest glare he could muster under the circumstances. "You're hilarious Anna, really."

Anna shrugged, feigning modesty. "I know." She spat out a bit of water as she slicked her bangs back, smirking up at him. "I'm just amazing like that."

She rested her arm behind her head, and smiled at him through her lashes, attempting to a somewhat sultry pose, but it was too hard for Kristoff to take her seriously. He instead snorted, leaning forward to tuck of strand of hair behind her ear. "You have bubbles all over your face." He informed her, gesturing to the mass of pinkish foam around her cheeks.

Anna instantly broke her seductive demeanor and laughed aloud, crossing her eyes it attempt to get a view of her chin. "It looks like I have a beard!" She said in awe, patting the sides of her face.

Kristoff couldn't help but smile. "Here," he said, bending over to scoop up more soapy suds. Carefully, he lathered them onto her cheeks and jawline; crafting a long, droopy trail of bubbles. "Now, that's a beard."

Anna laughed harder and jutted out her chin, placing her hands on her hips. "You must now call me 'sir'." She said in a deep, rich voice. "Sir Anna."

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh as the 'beard' slowly slid off her cheeks, falling back into the water. "I don't think so."

"Fine then," she said, leaning forward. "Then you will be the sir." Scooping up a handful of bubbles, she spread them sloppily over his chin, making a mess more than anything else. "I now dub thee, Sir Kristoff of Arendelle, King of Reindeer and Beards."

Kristoff smiled and laughed to her touch, blushing as her tiny hands caressed his cheeks. "You're really weird, you know that?"

Anna smiled and blushed as she gazed up into his eyes, still lathering the bubbles onto his face. "Yes, and yet you still love me." Her voice seemed to slip down a note, and her fingers began to massage his jaw, pressing into his skin with a faint roughness.

The feeling of her fingers on his skin was sensual and pleasing, and Kristoff couldn't help but let a tiny sigh escape his lips. "I do," he agreed, his voice low and soft.

They held each other's gaze for a moment; faces only inches apart. An unspoken spark seemed to ignite between them, and Anna smiled at him invitingly. The sweet scent of her breath was fluttering against his eyelashes, and at this proximity he could count all the freckles splayed across her cheeks; one, two, three, four...

Then there was his name. If he hadn't been so close to her, Kristoff would have missed it. It was soft and pleading, and tantalizing in his ear. He felt her lips drag against the sides of his face, leaving a burning sensation against his temple, cheek, jaw and neck.

She was good – really good. And even though a part of him wanted to tease her, to make her wait and pout and beg for him, he himself couldn't stand the tension their evening had been building up. With a single nod, he accepted her challenge.

And then she was on him. In a swash of water and bubbles and bright red hair, Anna straddled his hips, smoothing her hands over his chest and pressing herself against him.

Kristoff smirked up at her, bringing up his hands to encircle her waist. Even though he was a little ashamed to admit it, he loved it when she took control; she'd always get this mischievous glint in her eye, and her voice would lower to a salacious purr. Her actions were swift and direct, and for once she wasn't afraid if she looked weird or if she was clumsy. She radiated confidence, and it was by far the sexiest thing Kristoff had ever seen, even though admittedly everything in that category had something to do with her.

Their lips smashed together, meeting in an intense and heated kiss. In that moment, everything seemed to be reduced to a heart-pounding, blood-rushing haze of frantic breath, slicked skin, and desperate touches.

Anna brought up her hands to tangle in his hair, yanking his head down to her chest. Her demands were silent but not unknown, and Kristoff eagerly suckled her into his mouth. She still tasted a bit like the bubbles around them, but Kristoff easily ignored this, focusing his attention solely on her nipples rolled between his teeth, her loud moans of pleasure, and the soft enveloping scent of her rosy skin, pressed so perfectly close.

Anna curled her fingers in his hair, holding him closer. They'd obviously been intimate ever since their wedding day, but they'd never done anything like _this_ before. And from what Kristoff could see, Anna seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. She was shaking all over, biting down so hard on her lower lip Kristoff was a little surprised she wasn't drawing blood. Her eyes were closed tightly as she moaned commands to him, for him to bite down there, just like _that,_ kiss her right _here_, and please do that thing with his tongue again.

Kristoff followed her every word, loving every minute of it. It was amazing to see her come undone to his touch – to know that he had the capability to make her cry out and writhe and feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

But there still need to be more. More closeness, more friction, more of each other. Kristoff was growing harder by the minute, and Anna was growing impatient. Abandoning any hesitation, Anna pulled away from him mouth and lowered herself onto his throbbing member, enclosing him within her warming touch. Her head fell back as she moaned in satisfaction, his name low and rough in her throat.

Kristoff gripped onto her hips as he gasped in surprise, taken aback by her sudden boldness. He wasn't resistant to it however, and a smiled pulled at his lips from the luxurious sensation.

The water lapped against the slick rim of the tub as Anna rocked their hips together, testing out the dynamics of this new position. It wasn't uncommon for both to fight for dominance during their intimacy, which would usually result in wrestling matches and intense kissing sessions. The winner was usually decided by whoever pinned the other down first, which most of the time happened to be Kristoff. But Anna loved having power over him, she loved to be in control and tease and taunt him. Kristoff loved to make her feel loved, he loved seeing her vulnerable and needy for him. And even though he was defenseless to her advances at the present moment, Kristoff had to admit, this was a position he could easily get used to.

Anna seemed to disagree on the other hand, as she gritted her teeth and pushed her hips forward, urging him to move.

With a deep breath, Kristoff began thrusting in and out of her tight folds, smiling at the squeals of delight Anna emitted. He moved at a steady and deliberate pace, not wanting to rush her along. But oh, was it hard. Clutching onto him from above, she looked absolutely stunning, and when she turned to meet his gaze, her eyes were dark and sultry and completely perfect. Trying to distract himself, he grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her closer. Their lips meet in messy, feverish kisses; moans melding together and flowing into one melodious sound of indulgence.

Anna hunched over to catch her breath, whispering about oh how good he was doing, and how much she loved him and could he please, oh please, go just a little harder, a bit faster.

A coarse curse slipped his lips, and Kristoff leaned into her, working up a rough, quickened rhythm. This was secretly Kristoff's favorite part of their times together, and yet it was the worst. He loved abandoning all restraint and just making love to her, hot, passionate, jarring and real. He loved the way she arched her back, the way she moved her tiny little body over him, straining to meet his thrusts. The way her nimble fingers would stroke the nape of his neck, occasionally digging into his skin when he hit that one special spot.

But there was a tiny part of Kristoff that always feared he'd push her a little too far, that he'd hurt her or break her. After all, her entire waist was about the size of his forearm, and he could easily lift her over his head or twirl her in the air. Doing something like _this_ was slightly nerve-wracking, as it involved him being pushed to his fullest force.

However, Anna always insisted she loved it when he was rough with her, when he didn't treat her like some dainty princess and more like a woman, one that he loved and who loved him and wanted to be a close as possible with. One that wanted to be pleased and pleasured, touched and taken care of.

And so he hunkered down and pounded into her, her deep moan of approval only egging him on. Somewhere in the foggy back corners of his mind, Kristoff could hear the majority of the water splashing out and onto the floor, most likely creating a huge mess. But he couldn't focus on it. All he could focus on was Anna, tight and slick around him. Anna' heart hammering against her chest, Anna's nails dug deep and hard into his back, Anna's breasts – soft, warm and wet - pressed against his chest. Anna whispering his name huskily in his ear, Anna moaning, squealing, panting and pleading.

He was close, very close. His chest was tightening, and his heart was pounding in his head, throat, and ears. He wanted her to come first, to come undone and scream his name, but he was finding it harder and harder to even breathe, let alone think or continue on much longer.

With one final thrust, he fell apart in her arms, emptying into her with a loud moan of satisfaction. His head fell back against the rim of the tub as Anna came soon after, shaking and crying out his name. He did his best to roll their hips together as they rode out the wave after wave of delicious pleasure, until his body went completely limp, and came to a stop.

The room slowly came into focus as Kristoff blinked up at his wife, who was looking breathless and exhausted and utterly beautiful. The scent of shampoo and soap filled his nose, and he just managed to register that about half of the water had sploshed onto the floor during their affair, leaving the floor slicked and dotted with pink, slowly popping bubbles. Some bubbles even managed to make their way to the walls, and were streaming down slowly. The towels Anna had set out for the two of them were completely useless, as they were drenched to a soggy mop.

Anna took one look around the room and collapsed into giggles, wrapping her arms around Kristoff's neck and resting herself against him. "Well, we certainly made a mess, didn't we?"  
"We did," Kristoff smiled at her, bringing up a hand to stroke her hair. "But...I think it was worth it."

Anna nodded happily, tilting her head to give him a soft kiss on his neck. "It really was."

Kristoff turned his head to smirk at her, an eyebrow raised in daunting cockiness. "Can we do it again?"

Anna snorted and peeled herself off of him, tossing him an incredulous look. "That

depends, do you still hate baths?"

Kristoff bit his tongue, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and pretending to be deep in thought. "I guess they're not so bad," he finally decided, grinning at her.

Anna giggled, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. "That's what I thought."


End file.
